LOSE
by Sunstar95
Summary: Kehilanganmu merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupku.Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. VMIN [Taehyung X Jimin] seme!Taehyung uke!Jimin. DLDR.


**LOSE**

 **VMIN**

 **Taehyung X Jimin**

 **Romance/ Angst**

 **T**

 **|Cerita gaje|yaoi|AU|tidak sesuai dengan EYD|typo dimana-mana|DLDR|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunstar95**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang tidur Jimin. Ia melihat Jimin yang masih terlelap dalam tidur. Kemudian perlahan Taehyung mengelus surai hitam milik Jimin tidak ingin membuat sang kekasih terbangun. Setelah itu Taehyung mengecup kening Jimin, turun ke mata Jimin, kemudian hidung Jimin dan berakhir di bibir tebal milik Jimin. Tehyung menyelimuti Jimin sampai dada dan meninggalkan kamar Jimin.

.

Pagi hari, seperti biasa Taehyung akan bangun lebih awal dari Jimin dan selalu pergi ke kamar Jimin hanya untuk sekedar melihat Jimin yang masih terlelap. Mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen yang lumayan besar dan mewah yang terdapat di kawasan Seoul.

Orang tua Taehyung bekerja di luar negeri, sedangkan orang tua Jimin bercerai waktu Jimin umur enam tahun dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin bersama sang nenek. Selama lima tahun Jimin hidup bersama sang nenek sebelum nenek Jimin meninggal. Setelah kematian sang nenek Jimin meneruskan hidup sendiri sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Taehyung

.

Taehyung membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat menu sarapannya dan Jimin. Setiap hari Taehyunglah yang membuat sarapan, makan siang bahkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan tentu saja sang kekasih tercinta. Taehyung tidak pernah sama sekali membeli makanan di luar, menurutnya itu belum tentu sehat dan baik dimakan. Untuk itu ia memasak makanannya sendiri.

Selesai memasak Taehyung menata makanannya di meja semuanya beres Taehyung pergi ke kamar Jimin dan membangunkan Jimin.

"Jimin bangun" Taehyung menepuk pelan pipi Jimin.

"Hmm" Jimin hanya berdehem.

"Jiminnn..hei bangun, ayo bangun" Taehyung menepuk pelan pipi Jimin lagi. "kalau tidak segera bangun aku cium nih" ucap Taehyung lagi.

"Hmm iya iya aku bangun" Jimin membuka matanya dan menatap mata Taehyung. Mata itu mata yang selalu indah di mata Taehyung.

"Kalau sudah bangun segera mandi, akan aku siapkan air panasnya" ujar Taehyung menuju kamar mandi.

"Taehyung" suara Jimin membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. "Kumohon jangan lakukan itu" ucap Jimin dengan suara bergetar. "Aku lelah Taehyung aku lelah, melihatmu melakukan itu semua rasanya aku ingin mati Tae, aku tidak bisa melihatmu yang terus-terusan terbebani olehku, kumohon Taehyung jangan kau lakukan semua pekerjaan itu" bulir air mata itu menetes seiring Jimin berucap.

Taehyung yang mendengar semua penuturan dari Jimin telah meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Taehyung tidak bisa melihat Jimin yang menderita. Kenapa ini harus menimpa dirinya dengan Jimin. Kenapa juga harus Jimin yang menerimanya. Kadang Taehyung berfikir bahwa Tuhan tidak adil. Tapi Taehyung tahu bahwa itu adalah takdir Tuhan.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di ranjang king sizenya. Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jimin dengan perlahan ia melumat bibir Jimin dengan lembut. Taehyung menangis, ia menangis saat ia mencium bibir Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin, hanya diam tidak membalas ciuman dari Taehyung. Jimin hanya menangis, semakin Taehyung menciumnya semakin Jimin ingin menangis. Taehyung pun menyudahi ciumannya.

"Jimin-ah jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu, kumohon Jimin biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu, kau sama sekali tidak membebaniku Park Jimin, jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucap Taehyung memluk erat Jimin.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Tae, sangat sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jimin membalas pelukan Taehyung. "Aku minta maaf Taehyung karena—"

"Sshhht, berhenti bicara Park Jimin" ucap Taehyung memotong perkataan Jimin. Mereka berdua berpelukan menyalurkan perasaan mereka.

"Jimin-ah ayo sarapan, nanti keburu dingin makanannya" ucap Taehyung menyudahi pelukan mereka.

"Hehehe iya, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu" Jimin beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah aku akan ke dapur" ucap Taehyung.

Di dapur Taehyung menyiapakan sarapannya dan Jimin setelah itu Taehyung hanya tinggal menunggu Jimin.

10 menit….

20 menit….

"Kenapa Jimin sangat lama, tidak biasanya dia lama atau jangan-jangan" Taehyung langsung berlari menuju kamar Jimin. Saat tiba di kamar Jimin Taehyung langsung membuka pintu kamar Jimin tapi sayangnya pintu itu di kunci.

"Jimin buka pintunya, Jimin, JIMIN BUKA PINTUNYA" ucap Taehyung menggedor pintu kamar Jimin dengan keras. Taehyung terus saja menggedor pintu kamar Jimin selama lima menit akhirnya Jimin membuka pintu kamar.

"Jimin kenapa lama sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu" Tanya Taehyung panik.

"Taehyung-ah kenapa mukamu panik seperti itu, tidak terjadi apa-apa" ucap Jimin memamerkan eyes smilenya.

"Kau tidak bohong kan Jimin" selidik Taehyung. "Aku tidak bohong, oh ayolah Taehyung jangan mulai lagi deh, ayo makan aku lapar" ucap Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung menuju meja makan.

" _Maaf Tae"_ batin Jimin.

Sampai di meja makan, Jimin membelalakan matanya. Ia terkejut karena banyak makanan berada di meja makan. "Ini semua kau yang masak Tae" ucap jimin. "Hehehe iya Chim"

"Wahh~~ pasti enak " ucap jimin sambil duduk. "Tentu saja enak, apa sih yang tidak bisa kulakukan untuk kekasihku yang manis ini" ucap Taehyung mengcak rambut Jimin. Sementara Jimin, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti apel.

Selesai sarapan mereka berdua hanya duduk di depan televisi diam tanpa pembicaraan, hanya ada suara televisi. Suasana seperti ini membuat Jimin menjadi bosan.

"Taehyung-ah aku bosan" ucap Jimin menaruh kepalanya di pundak Taehyung.

"Bosan? Terus apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung .

"Hmm bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan" usul Jimin.

"Tapi cuaca di luar sedang buruk Jimin" ucap Taehyung mendapat pout dari Jimin.

"Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan Kim Taehyung" rengek Jimin.

"Tidak Jimin" larang Taehyung.

"Taehyung, ayolah" Jimin terus merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Taehyung akhirnya menuruti permintaan Jimin.

"Yeeyy, saranghae" Jimin mengecup pipi Taehyung.

"Tapi pakai pakaian yang hangat, udara di luar dingin" perintah Taehyung.

"Siap" jawab Jimin. Jimin langsung melesat menuju kamarnya dan segera mengganti bajunya. Sedangkan Taehyung dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jimin dan pergi mengambil jaketnya di kamar.

"Ayo Taehyung kita pergi sekarang" ucap Jimin yang baru kembali dari kamar.

"Iya Jimin" balas Taehyung.

Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah taman dan itu juga permintaan Jimin.

.

Sampai taman Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Banyak anak anak kecil sedang bermain di taman tersebut meskipun udaranya sedang dingin. Taman tersebut cukup luas sehingga banyak anak anak yang bermain disana. Jimin tertawa kecil saat melihat anak anak kecil sedang bermain.

"Taehyung-ah anak anak itu lucu ya" ucap Jimin.

"Iya lucu, seperti kekasihku yang lucu dan manis ini" ucap Taehyung sambil mencubit hidung mungil Jimin. "Akkh, sakit Taehyung jangan dicubit" ucap Jimin memegangi hidungnya. Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Taehyung aku ingin es krim" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Es krim.., tadi aku melihat pedagang es krim di sekitar sini" ucap Taehyung melihat sekeliling taman. "Ah itu dia, biar ku belikan" ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak usah Tae, aku beli sendiri saja" ucap Jimin. "Hm baiklah" balas Taehyung. Saat Jimin ingin membeli es krim tiba-tiba saja ada bola yang menggelinding mengenai kakinya.

"Eoh, bola siapa ini" ucap Jimin mengambil bola tersebut. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pemilik bola tersebut saat itu juga ada anak kecil berlari ke arahnya.

"Annyeonhaseyo nuna" ucap anak kecil yang menghampiri Jimin.

"Mwo,, nuna?" ucap Jimin kaget mendengar ucapan anak kecil tersebut. "Aku ini namja adik kecil" ucap Jimin sambil jongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anak kecil itu.

"Namja? Benarkah namja, namja kok cantik" kata itu lolos saja dari bibir anak kecil itu.

"Hahahaha, aku ini benar-benar namja, jadi panggil aku hyung" ucap Jimin. "Baiklah" ucap anak kecil itu.

"Oh iya namamu siapa?" Tanya Jimin. "Namaku Manse" jawab anak kecil itu.

"Ah Manse~~ baiklah Manse jadi ini bolamu" Jimin menunjukkan bola warna merah itu. Manse –anak kecil itu- mengangguk dan mengambil bola itu."Terimakasih eerr.."

"Jimin, nama hyung Jimin"

"Terimakasih Jimin hyung" ucap Manse.

"Manse-ah, kau kesini bersama siapa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku kesini bersama hyungku" jawab Manse.

"Manse kau ingin es krim" tawar jimin.

"Es krim, Manse mau es krim" ucap Manse dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah, kaja kita beli es krim" ucap jimin menggandeng tangan Manse.

Ketika Jimin ingin mengajak Manse membeli es krim, ada seorang yang memanggil nama Manse. "Manse-ah" .Manse merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hyungggg…." Ucap Manse berlari ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau bersama siapa Manse?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku bersama Jimin hyung" jawab bocah kecil itu.

"Jimin hyung?" Manse mengangguk. "Dimana?" Tanya orang itu. "Itu disana" tunjuk Manse ke arah Jimin yang sedang memainkan bola merah Manse.

Orang itu dan Manse berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

"Jimin hyung" panggil orang itu. Jimin menoleh "Loh Jungkook" ucap Jimin memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan Jungkook.

"Kok bisa disini trus Manse" ucap Jimin bingung.

"Aku lagi cuti dari pekerjaan dan Manse adalah adik sepupuku hyung" ucap Jungkook menjelaskan. Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Oh iya hyung, kau kesini bersama siapa" ucap Jungkook.

"Aku kesini bersama Taehyung" ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung berada.

"Jimin hyung katanya mau beli es krim" ucap Manse memainkan jari tangan Jimin.

"Ah iya es krim, Jungkook-ah aku belie s krim dulu ya bersama Manse" ucap Jimin.

"Hati-hati hyung" ucap Jungkook kemudian menghampiri Taehyung.

.

.

"Hai Taehyung hyung" ucap Jungkook mengejutkan Taehyung.

"Eoh Jungkook mengagetkan saja" ucap Taehyung

"Hehehe" Jungkook duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Kau tidak kerja?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak hyung, hari ini aku ambil cuti" jawab Jungkook.

"Ohh, kau kesini sendirian?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Tidak, aku kesini bersama adik sepupuku " jawab Jungkook lagi.

"Ohh, mana adik sepupumu"

"Sedang membeli es krim dengan Jimin hyung"

"Jimin?" jungkook mengangguk.

"Itu mereka" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung menoleh, ia melihat Jimin menggandeng tangan anak kecil yang pasti anak kecil itu adalah adik sepupu Jungkook.

Jimin dan Manse menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook setelah membeli es krim. Di tangan Jimin terdapat kantong plastic berisikan es krim.

"Taehyungie~ Jungkookie~ aku bawakan es krim, ini untuk Taehyung dan ini untuk Jungkook" ucap Jimin.

"Terimakasih Jiminie" ucap Taehyung.

"Terimakasih Jimin hyung" ucapa Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk "Oh ia Tae kenalkan ini Manse adik sepupu Jungkook".

"Hai Manse, nama hyung adalah Taehyung, senang bertemu denganmu Manse" ucap Taehyung hanya dihadiahi senyum oleh Manse.

"Jungkook-ah aku mau mengajak Manse bermain boleh" ucap Jimin. "Boleh hyung" balas Jungkook.

"Ayo Manse kita bermain disana" Jimin menggandeng tangan Manse. Jimin dan Manse bermain ayunan yang ada di taman tersebut.

Sementara Jimin dan Manse bermain Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan bahwa Jimin hyung itu tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan udara dingin juga tidak baik untuk kondisi tubuhnya" ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu" ucap Taehyung.

"Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau malah mengajak Jimin hyung keluar disaat cuaca sedang buruk" ucapan Jungkook sedikit meninggi.

"Aku tahu Jungkook, aku tahu, aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia bersikeras ingin jalan-jalan" ucap Taehyung meninggi.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Jimin hyung, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Kim Taehyung-ssi" ucap Jungkook membuat Taehyung diam tanpa membalas perkataan Jungkook. Keduanya hanya diam setelah pembicaraan tadi.

Saat keduanya masih saja diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba Manse berlari ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Jungkook hyung, Jungkook hyung, Jungkook hyung" panggil Manse berlari ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Ada apa Manse?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Itu Jimin hyung hidungnya berdarah hyung" ucap Manse.

"Mwo" ucap Jungkook dan Taehyung bersama. Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Manse langsung berlari menghampiri Jimin dan disusul Jungkook yang menggendong Manse.

"Jimin" panggil Taehyung. Jimin diam, ia masih membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan menangis. "Jimin" Taehyung mencoba menangkup kedua pipi Jimin. Ia melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Jimin dan membersihkannya perlahan. Jimin diam, hanya diam dan menangis bahkan ia tidak berani menatap mata Taehyung.

"Jimin" panggil Taehyung lagi namun Jimin tetap diam. "Jimin lihat mataku" ucap Taehyung. Masih tetap, Jimin diam dan menangis.

"Taehyung-ah maafkan aku, aku telah merepotkanmu" ucap Jimin akhirnya. Taehyung mendengar ucapan Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Jimin" ucap Taehyung.

"Taehyung aku mencintaimu" ucap Jimin sangat lirih namun masih di dengar oleh Taehyung.

"Aku juga sangat mencin-"

Brukk

Tiba-tiba Jimin pingsan dan itu membuat Taehyung panik setengah mati. "Jimin bangun, Jimin hei bangun Jimin" ucap Taehyung.

"Hyung sebaiknya kita bawa Jimin hyung ke rumah sakit" Jungkook dari tadi diam melihat Taehyung dan Jimin kini bersuara. Taehyung menggaguk dengan segera ia menggendong tubuh kecil Jimin menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit disusul juga mobil Jungkook.

..

..

000

..

..

 **~TBC~**

 **N:**

 **Anyyeong~~~~~ saya kembali lagi membawa VMIN hehehehe.,,, tapi kali ini VMINnya angst huhuhuT.T gimana feelnya dapet nggk? Kalau nggk maaf ya. Dan maaf juga kalau ffnya absurd.**

 **Sebenarnya nggk ada ide buat bikin cerita ini tapi waktu pulang dari rumah kakek saya dengan tiba-tiba ide ini mucul gitu aja. Nah selama perjalanan pulang saya mikir buat nulis jalan ceritanya dan jadilah ini ff. ini ffnya aku buat twoshoot ^_^ jadi tunggu lanjutannya.**

 **Okeh sekian dari saya, Terimakasih dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW . Bye bye :* :* :* {}**


End file.
